


Graduation

by My_Furnace_Has_Wings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Boyfriend, F/M, Fluffiness, Graduation, Matching couples, bokuto is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Furnace_Has_Wings/pseuds/My_Furnace_Has_Wings
Summary: Bokuto intends to ask Piper to their graduation. He wants his suit to match her dress. Only one problem, he hasn't told her any of this.
Relationships: Bokuto x OC
Kudos: 3





	Graduation

Piper’s phone lit up. A wide-eyed owl staring up at her alerted her to who was calling. Swiping her finger across the green slider, she pressed speaker as she leant back in her desk chair. “Hey, Bokuto.”

“Hey, hey, hey!” The voice of her friend chanted from the other side. He squeaks out her name after a pause. Laughing.

“What’s up?” Piper glanced around her room. Lingering on the closet before she directed her attention back to the phone.

“I don’t know what colour to wear for my tie. And my jacket to go over my suit.” The man on the other end whined, his voice straining.

“What makes you think I’m any help?” Piper rolled her shoulders as she looked to the other side of her room. Distracted by the warm afternoon glow of the sun.

“Well, Missy,” he chuckles. “What’s colour is your dress?”

“Hmm?” Piper’s attention brought back to her phone. “What?” She asked again after no reply.

Her friend gave an exasperated sigh and she could easily imagine his slumped figure. “Well we have to match, so what colour is your dress?”

Piper blinked in quick succession. Match? She cleared her throat as she waved her hand in front of her face, finding herself unable to look at her phone. “Yeah, so, um, since when were we going to graduation together?” She didn’t recall the captain of the volleyball team asking her earlier so bringing it up now was probably a good idea.

The line goes quiet for a few seconds. Piper grins, covering her happiness with her hands as she stares at her phone. Hearing Bokuto whisper on the other end, “Shit. I forgot to ask you.”

Piper contained her joyous squealing for the moment.

“Hey, are you at home right now?” Bokuto asked.

Piper nodded before realising he couldn’t hear a nod. “Y-Yes.”

“Don’t. Move.” The line went quiet and when Piper pressed her home button, the screen showed the call had ended.

Piper brought her knees up to her chest, squeezing her eyes shut as she squealed. Shoving back from her desk, kicking her legs out, she allowed herself to squeal louder. Her grin was starting to hurt her face, but she couldn’t help it.

A knock on the door downstairs made her slow her movements as she listened, thinking of her dress locked away in her closet. Muffled voices before stomping footsteps echoed all the way to Piper’s door.

“Pipes?” Bokuto’s voice came from the other side. The door creaked open and Bokuto’s head popped around the door. He grinned sheepishly as his eyes traveled to the floor.

“Come in?” Piper asked as she got up to pull the door open more. She was quick to cover his eyes though, reaching her hand up to his towering form. Quickly scanning her room for anything that she wouldn’t want a guest seeing. After seeing nothing, she removed her hand.

Bokuto blinked at her twice before giving her a sly smile. He was quick to take her hands in his. “Piper Oakley. Will you,” He swept his hair back and closed his eyes as he posed for her. “go to graduation as my date?” He paused, eyes popping open. Looking over to her, still holding his ridiculous pose. “And also, be my girlfriend after that? Before that?” He stood up straight again, rubbing the back of his neck and looking to her desk. “Right now?” Eyes meeting with Piper’s again.

Piper had never felt so girly as she attempted to hide her smile again, giggling with her palm over her mouth.

“Hmm?” Bokuto leant lower to her level and smiled.

“Yes.” Piper patted his spikey grey hair. Her light pressure added to his hair did nothing against the amount of jell he used to spike it up like that.

He swatted her hands away from his hair despite nothing happening. His smile ever present. “Great. Now what colour is your dress?” He looked around her room. “We have to match after all.”

Piper stood, arms spread, in front of her closet.

“Oh? Is your dress in there? Can I see? Can I see? Hmm?” He edged closer but didn’t try to open it. Hovering in front of her.

Piper shook her head. This had to be done right. This was graduation after all. “You’re not allowed to see it until the day.”

“Aaaawww!” He whined but didn’t protest further. Grinning from ear to ear as he took to sitting in her desk chair. He frowned as he placed his chin in his hand, dragging out a long, “Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.”

Piper didn’t move from the closet but let her arms relax. Fingers lacing together in front of her.

“Can I see just a bit of it?” Bokuto was standing again, coming closer. Waiting in front of her. “Maybe just let me see the bottom of the dress? I need to know the colour. I want us to maaaaatttccchh.” He pouted, clasping his hands together. Turning around to almost tilt himself to look back at her upside down from where he stood. Blinking oh-so-innocently up at her.

After some deliberation, Piper nodded and inched the closet open. Sifting through the plastic cover over her dress to get a piece from the bottom. Bringing it out so her new boyfriend could inspect the colour himself.

His fingers graced the material. Pale blue mesh, then silk slipped through his fingers. His bright eyes trained on it.

“Do you like it?” Piper debated leaving the material in Bokuto’s hands but that would leave her with nothing to fiddle with, so she silently agreed to continue holding it.

Bokuto hummed as he reluctantly let go of the dress. “Yeah.” He cleared his throat. Looking at back at Piper to smile down at her. “I can’t wait to see you in it.” He picked Piper up. Lifting her and spinning her around on the spot. Piper’s arms latched onto his broad shoulders in fear of… something she wasn’t sure of. Being dropped? Unlikely he would. Also, not far to fall. Maybe he just caught her off guard? Piper didn’t let herself linger on the thought too much as she was put back down on her feet.

“I need to go get a suit.” Bokuto glanced at the door. He took one step closer, leaning down to Piper’s height. One hand cupping her cheek to tilt her head to kiss the other cheek. He smiled, and Piper wanted to melt onto her floor. 

Bokuto waved before he left. Bouncing down the stairs. Piper heard him thank her parents before the front door closed. Sighing, Piper opened her closet to admire her dress. She’d been considering whether to go to graduation or not after no date where everyone would be bringing someone. Holding the dress, still in it’s protective plastic cover, up against herself. The captain of the volleyball team dating the number one space nerd in the school. Piper prided herself on her knowledge of space, but she never thought she’d land a boyfriend with it. Now she had probably the best boy in the school. Handsome? Sweet? Beautiful? Dorky? What more could she ask for?

As Piper swayed to no tune in particular, down the street, closer to the center of the city, Bokuto went inside every shop to look for the perfect suit to match his girlfriend’s dress. He wondered if there’d be beading. Or swirls or some other pattern? Or elegantly plain?

***

Day of Graduation. He stood in front of his mirror in his bathroom. Pale blue pants and jacket with a matching tie. The tie had slightly darker swirls that shone when the light hit them. His jacket had the same effect. He kept his pants a neutral plain. No patterns. 

He’d arrived at the park across from the building where the graduation was going to be held. Looking across as yet another car pulled up, his mouth fell open as he watched his girlfriend exit the vehicle. Sparkly high heels. Her dress flowed down her form effortlessly. There were hundreds of tiny beads around the top of her dress, adorning the top half of her dress, guiding down from one side to her waist. Her dress had no sleeves. It wrapped across her chest around and under her arms. As soon as she saw him, Bokuto made sure he was standing straight, clamping his mouth shut. Making his way over, holding his hand out to her. 

“You-you look beautiful.”

Piper untucked her hair from behind her ear to rest in front of her face. Bokuto was quick to catch a few strands and tuck them back. Smiling at her. She was a little taller with those heels. She looked so nervous. Damn it, this is meant to be a wonderful evening for everyone. Make her feel comfortable, dammit all! “Liking what it feels like to be this tall?” He taunted. Unsure if that was a good move. But her laugh to him said it was. Swatting the arm, he offered her, but still taking it.

“We match.” Piper giggled and Bokuto grinned proudly. “Of course, we do!”

This was going to be a night he never forgot. And he hoped Piper wouldn’t forget it either.


End file.
